


Interlude XXVI

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [212]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A small man's point of view, and God decides to 'help'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



_[Begin narration by Mr. Fairdale Hobbs]_

I had always admired Mr. Sherlock Holmes for being the great detective that he was, and I was singularly fortunate in obtaining the room nearest to his and his 'friend' in 221B Baker Street. I was not so poor in my own humble abilities as to not be able to detect exactly what form their relationship took, but then, I was in no position to criticize. And I only later realized that, before Mrs. Harvelle had accepted me as a tenant, my background had been thoroughly vetted to see if I posed a danger to my estimable neighbour.

I received more than one offer during my short time in Room Four to either move out in favour of someone else, or to provide details as to what went on on the next floor up. As if I would ever do such a thing! I always reported such attempts to my landlady who, I am sure, 'dealt' with them in her own way. She had a rifle and her daughter had a knife collection, so I did not ask for details!

I had always thought that my unprepossessing appearance would render me single for life, and it was a double blessing that the inheritance which secured me financially also brought me Max, the love of my life. Our relationship was unconventional, but it kept us both happy, so what was the harm? Indeed, I had thought our isolation in rural Allendale would endure – until Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson called unexpectedly. The great detective made it clear that he knew what was going on in our house, and promised (in a way that I could see greatly annoyed his own 'friend') that he would not trouble us again. I thanked him by telegram for that.

Before we quitted these shores for the Americas, Max and I stopped in London and called in on Baker Street. There I met Mrs. Lindberg, who entrusted to me the news that, contrary to what had subsequently been written after Mr. Holmes' final case, he and the doctor had in fact found their own slice of heaven in the English countryside, and were very happy there (this was not common knowledge, but apparently I was on a list of 'approved people' who could be told, over which I felt most honoured). As I lay that night in my own man's arms, I hoped that they were as happy as I myself was. I strongly suspected that they were.

_[End narration by Mr. Fairdale Hobbs]_


	2. Chapter 2

“My poor hunter is fretting that some other calamity is about to befall him”, Mrs. God said, “before he can enjoy the happiness he deserves with his own angel.”

You mean sex, God thought, uncharitably if accurately. But He was far too smart to say so.

“I cannot reveal the truth to him now”, He said. “Not with his retirement so close.”

“But he deserves some reassurance”, She said firmly. “And he must have it.”

“How?” Her husband asked reasonably. “Have Sasha materialize in 221B and say, 'hullo, you are sleeping with an Angel of the Lord who will take you to Heaven when you die and spend the next few decades keeping you sexually exhausted'?”

Too late, He realized that She was actually thinking about the idea.

“Absolutely not!” He said in what He hoped was a firm voice.

“But Sasha is in that vessel that you created for him”, She said. “And much as Sherlock does not believe in what he calls 'religious mumbo-jumbo', he is at the end of the day a logical man. He must know that there have been some events in his life that can only be explained by someone watching over him.”

“A guardian angel”, God smiled. “Very well. He shall have that peace of mind. Besides, I can also deal with someone else in his life at one and the same time......”


End file.
